


heartbreak and a hundred red balloons, now I'm off the floor

by Drhair76



Series: the night is dark but the moon is bright [11]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Shenanigans, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's bad, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Team as Family, This Is STUPID, Wisdom Teeth, Would is be family as family?, but they act like a family, idk - Freeform, like really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: "You-uh-you need to get your wisdom teeth out."Again, Five made a face. "I need to do what?"or, the one where Five loves his hair, his wife and has a realization.





	heartbreak and a hundred red balloons, now I'm off the floor

**Author's Note:**

> okay, 1- this is terribly ooc, five is acting his age cause he's drugged up so...don't hate me
> 
> and 2- idk anything about wisdom teeth, all I know is that I was watching a post wisdom teeth surgery video and thinking about Five at the same time

"I need to do what?"

Klaus sighed, throwing another glance at Ben, who was sitting on the kitchen table watching them amusedly. 

"Vanya told us that your teeth were hurting. Like, badly hurting." Five raised an eyebrow at him and Klaus mentally prayed to God that he wasn't about to get murdered. "So we talked to mom and I drew the short stick, so here I am." Five didn't speak and Ben motioned for Klaus to get to the point. 

"You-uh-you need to get your wisdom teeth out." 

Again, Five made a face. "I need to do  _what_?"

Klaus groaned. He could see that this conversation was getting them nowhere anytime soon. 

"Come on Five." Klaus pleaded. "Aren't you tired of you mouth hurting? There's no harm in getting them taken out." Five didn't look swayed, he crossed his arms over his chest and Klaus sighed. 

"It's not like you have anymore apocalypses to worry about right? I mean, unless there was something you wanted to tell us?" 

Five huffed a quiet laugh and Klaus grinned triumphantly until Five winced and placed a hand on his jaw. 

"Ugh. Fine." Five relented. "But I'm not going to a hospital."

"Kay! Grace can do it here!" Klaus said happily before grabbing his arm and tugging him out of the kitchen. 

"Wait! Now?"

 

* * *

 

"I'm just surprised the old man even agreed with it." Diego said. They were all sitting around the living room while Five recovered from the surgery. Vanya, who was curled up on the couch next to Klaus hummed.

  "He didn't really complain about it as much as I said." She admitted sheepishly. "But I could see it. He stopped eating hard foods and he kept making a weird face whenever he closed his mouth." 

"He probably didn't even think about telling us." Ben muttered to a frowning Klaus. "Do you think he would've just kept it hidden if we hadn't caught it?"

Allison asked with a frown. 

"Probably. But not because he doesn't trust us." Klaus sighed dramatically and leaned against Vanya. "Our poor little old bro is just used to apocalyptic hospitals. Which means no hospitals." 

Vanya's lip quirked in amusement and her hand drifted to Klaus' hair to scratch at his scalp. Ben watched him lean into the contact with a smile. Since the threat of the apocalypse was avoided, Vanya had been becoming more and more comfortable around then all. Everyone had been listening to Klaus more and taking him seriously instead of just writing him off as high. 

In fact, Ben noticed everyone becoming more relaxed around each other. Allison taking Vanya out to shop and Diego and Luther being able to have full conversations without arguing.  The only person Ben didn't see joining in was Five.

"You know, I'm just excited to see him on the laughing gas." Luther offered, dispersing the downturned tone with a small smile.  Diego snorted. "He's probably just going to go around insulting us even more than normal." 

"Why don't we just find out." Allison pointed to the doorway where Five was standing. He was holding a bloody tissue in his mouth with a blanket over his shoulders. Grace gently guided him further into the room. 

"He's still a little drugged but it should wear off in a little while." Grace said softly. She helped him onto the couch next to Allison and Vanya before stepping away. "I'm going to go clean up. I'll be back to check on him later."

"Thanks mom." Diego said. She smiled and left.

"Hey Five, how are you doing?" Vanya asked.  Five's distant and contemplative gaze focused on Vanya and to the shock of all this siblings, a beaming smile curled onto his face. Vanya returned the smile on instinct despite her inner confusion.

  "Vanya! It's you!" 

Vanya flushed at the attention but she nodded. "Uh-yes?" 

"What happened to your bangs?"

  Allison stifled a laugh and Vanya blinked. "Um, I cut them?" 

She didn't bother mentioning the fact that she cut them well over thirteen years ago. 

"Oh." Five sounded so disappointed that Vanya weirdly felt bad about it. Then his tone turned horrified. "Are you gonna cut my bangs?" 

His hand immediately went up to his hair and Diego practically choked on his own spit. 

"No-no. We-I-No."

Vanya hurried to reassure Five, who was growing more and more upset, and moved her hands from Klaus' hair prompting a disappointed whine. "We aren't cutting your hair." 

"Wow little bro," Diego chuckled. "I didn't know you were so protective over your hair."  Five, with his hands still in curled in his own bangs, nodded.

"My hair looks good." 

"Not better than mine." Klaus said shaking out his curls. 

Five stuck his tongue out at him and Luther laughed. 

"Dolores likes my hair better than yours." He mumbled.

  "Isn't she a little biased?" Allison asked. "You know, considering she's your girlfriend." 

Five frowned. "She's my wife." Then he paused and narrowed his eyes at her. "Wait! Your hair is a different color!" 

Allison absently brushed a lock behind her ear and nodded. 

"It wasn't when you were dead." Five said bluntly and the room's relaxed atmosphere immediately turned icy. "But...maybe that's because you are under a bunch of rocks." 

Allison swallowed thickly and shifted. "Oh. I-I'm sorry." 

Five looked down at his socked feet with a tight nod. "I wanted to come back you know. I didn't-I didn't want to leave." 

When there was a shocked silence, Klaus lifted his head from Vanya's lap and sat up. "We know Five." 

Five looked up at his brother and Klaus inhaled when he saw the tears glittering in his dark eyes. "No-no. I need you to know that I didn't want to leave, I  _didn't_. And I tried, I tried so hard to get back. I tried until I passed out and-and then I saw you." 

Five turned to Luther, who looked alarmed at being faced with an emotional Number Five.  "And I couldn't-I didn't know. Then I saw you, and you and then-" 

Five faltered when he guestered to Klaus again. "And then I knew. I saw." Klaus watched his brother unconsciously touch where his Umbrella tattoo was and he winced. Vanya, for once in her life, was glad she didn't have that mark marring her skin. 

"Five-"

  "I didn't want to stay away, I didn't mean to. But I couldn't get back, I just couldn't." 

"Oh honey," Allison said softly. "We know."  She pulled Five into a hug and he slumped against her. Allison's automatically carded through his hair, the same way she did whenever Claire was upset. 

"Yeah," Vanya chimed in. "You tried so hard to get back here and we appreciate you so much Five. But you can relax now. Let us take care of you for once." 

She placed a small hand on Five's shoulder and he took a deep breath. 

"Besides, don't you want to hang out with Dolores?" Klaus offered kindly. "You can relax now. She deserves it. You deserve it."

Five sniffled. "You guys are so nice. This is so...nice." 

Diego smiled. He didn't offer up any physical comfort, it wasn't his strong suit. "Yeah. It is nice isn't it? To have support? You can lean on us Five. Tell us when you're hurting and we can help. That's what we're here for. This whole family thing isn't so bad once you get used to it." 

"Diego's right." Luther nodded. Klaus was about to say something about the insanity of Luther agreeing with Diego but Ben clamped a ghost hand over his mouth. "We shouldn't be afraid to come to each other when something is wrong." 

"O-okay." Five sighed. 

"So, does that mean the next time you have a wisdom tooth that needs to be taken out you'll let us know, instead of making us guess?" Allison asked, using her mom voice.  Instead of ducking his head sheepishly or even protesting the 'mom' voice, Five looked up at Allison with shock and horror.

"I have to do this again?" 

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so you all know how I already have a mulichapter fic in this series that I haven't finished? well,,,,,another one is coming (with Dave and Klaus) and a fic about the Handler so.....yay?


End file.
